


Heart Realize

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your best friend is famous and you're in love with her, sometimes it's hard to be honest to yourself and to each other.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Realize

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this came out shabbier than I expected even after writing it over and over again. (I rewrote this thing three times)
> 
> I AM STILL NOT CONTENT. But whatever, I tried. ; ;

Idol!Reader x Tsukishima Kei

In which you are a well known idol and Tsukishima is your childhood friend. (I like childhood friend stories, maybe it's because I have a childhood friend that's very dear to me so I can't help it. ROFL)

***

To: Kei-kun  
From: [F/N]  
Kei~

To: Chibi [F/N]  
From: Tsukishima Kei  
What?

To: Kei-kun  
From: [F/N]  
;_; I need help on homework.

To: Chibi [F/N]  
From: Tsukishima Kei  
No.

To: Kei-kun  
From: [F/N]  
But Kei!

To: Chibi [F/N]  
From: Tsukishima Kei  
Your fault for ditching class for your rehearsal

To: Kei-kun  
From: [F/N]  
IT WAS A CONCERT KEI. Dx

To: Chibi [F/N]  
From: Tsukishima Kei  
Tch

You laughed at his response before you read, "Open your front door, shorty."

You ran downstairs, swinging the front door open, careful not to hit the tall beanpole and he sighed, "What do you need help on?" He walked in casually, neatly tidying his shoes in the shoe rack as though he was used to visiting your house ~~I mean, he lived next door~~.

You follow him up to your room as you sat down at your desk, Tsukishima hovering beside you and you pointed at the math problem. 

"So I got to this point, but I wasn't sure after here. I forgot how to calculate for more than two variables and-"

"If you look at the notes from yesterday-"

"I wasn't here Kei."

Tsukishima looked at you as you stared right back into his topaz orbs and he sighed, "You're hopeless."

"I _am_ not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are not."

"Am not!" you smiled cheekily in response as Tsukishima's taunt failed and the latter tried hard not to laugh, but couldn't help it and he let out a small sigh, a small smile gracing his features. He ruffles your hair fondly and sits down on your bed, laying down flat as he grabs the dinosaur plushie and cuddled up to it. You looked over, a fond smile on your face and you laughed, "That's cute."

"Shut up." _You're cuter. <.i>_

_"Fine~."_

_***_

_"Hey, Tsukishima, is this really okay?" Daichi asked for the nth time as Tsukishima walked towards the front of the concert hall with his volleyball team. The taller blonde male sighed and nodded before mumbling, "She wanted you guys to come."_

_The tickets you had given him weren't just regular tickets, they were in the very front, right next to the stage. Those costs the most, and had the most post-concert benefits, and the volleyball team couldn't believe it._

_As they made their way down though, the excited whispers of the fans, your fans, filled the venue._

_"Hey did you hear there was a special stage today?!"_

_"No way, today's the finale though!"_

_"What do you think [F/N]-chan is going to do?"_

_"Who knows, but I'm so excited. She's going to be amazing today too."_

_"I heard rumors she's going to confess."_

_"Well yeah, with all those rumors of her having a boyfriend..."_

_"Do you think it's true?"_

_"I hope it isn't."_

_"Her career might end as a result."_

_"Nah, I'll support her even if she has a boyfriend."_

_"I don't know if I can, I mean-"_

_Tsukishima subconsciously growled at the fans who had said such words, causing them to flinch as he glared right past them. The taller male sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. What the hell are you thinking??_

_***_

_Flashback_

_"Kei!" you ran up to him, still in your concert attire and you handed him a bunch of tickets, "Could you... could you bring your entire volleyball team?"_

_Tsukishima lifted an eyebrow, slightly confused as to why you would want him to invite them when you could've done so yourself, it wasn't as though you didn't know them. "Do it yourself."_

_You frantically shook your head, "I can't!"_

_"Hah?"_

_"W-well you see... there's someone I'm... interested in.. on the volleyball team. I wanted him to see me perform and..." you trailed off. Not continuing, your face was flushed pink, a hue that Tsukishima thought only he was capable of bringing to your face and he asked, "Who?"_

_"Not telling!"_

_"Then I'm not inviting them."_

_"Kei!!" you whined, your hand now holding his trying to force the tickets onto him. And he mumbled, "If you want his attention that badly, do it yourself."_

_Your face shifted to a scowl, "You think I haven't?! He doesn't even look at me!"_

_"Tch, then that's your problem, not mine." Why would I want to help you on your love life when I've made it so obvious that I like you, idiot?!_ _Tsukishima bitterly thought as he glared at the tickets you forced into his hand._

_"Please Kei, this is the only time I'll ask you for a favor regarding my love life." you softly whispered. I just want you to see me at my best you idiot..._

_A pout was forming on your face and you sighed, "Well... if you don't go that's fine. You can sell the tickets off or something." You slipped away from his grasp, a part of you wanting to just profess your undying love for him right then and there, but you already had the entire stage set up so that you could announce it to him in person, at the concert. But at this rate, you didn't care._

_Tsukishima, on the other hand, was more than upset, he was pissed. How could you just ask him to help you confess to someone he didn't even know. Worse yet, they were on the same team as me? **Who?**_

_The tall male glared at literally everyone on the team today, with all his teammates, Yamaguchi included, purposely avoiding him. The anger and irritation that radiated off the blonde was enough to ward even their coach away._

_Flashback End_

_***_

The concert was doing well, the special stage that everyone was looking forward to has yet to happen, and you were on your last two songs. The finishers that everyone supposedly knew. But when your voice cut through as an unfamiliar background song played, everyone was lost and shocked at the new song.

"I know you guys heard about the special stage, and well, it's not really a special stage, but more like an 'I'm-Going-To-Be-Honest-With-Myself-And-My-Fans' kind of thing." You let out a soft sigh and your voice continues, clearly not pre-recorded and definitely live, "I know you guys expect me to be your idol through and through, but I'm still human, and I... I have my moments of weakness and stuff too."

You laughed, and you peeked out behind the curtain and you softly said, "Will you guys let me have my moment as a normal girl?"

There were cries of yes and no, and you laughed, "Too bad I'm going to do it anyways."

The fans laughed along with you and you softly whisper into the mic, "This is for you."

Please listen to [this](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ew40UXWn5HI).

"Because no matter what happens, I'll call your name without fail," you started, as the music and tempo picked up, filling the concert venue with the song. You purposely made your way across the stage, and as soon as the chorus started, the way your lips curved into a smile and the way you delivered the lyrics was more than inspiring. You walked towards the center of the stage, slowly making your way down the stage before the second verse came up. 

The entire time, Tsukishima's eyes were glued onto you as he listened to the lyrics intently. For some reason or another, he felt as though it was for _him._ That this entire song, this entire concert, this moment was purely for him. And as you walked down the stage, protected by the security guards that prevented the crowd from surging at you, his eyes were connected with his as you gave him a small smile as you continued walking towards him, singing the entire time.

As you stopped in front of him during the climax, you softly took hold of his hand, intertwining it with yours as you sang the last verse and chorus. 

"If I'm scared, hold my hand tight and don't let go."

Tsukishima's face flushed as soon as he realized, and he looked away, softly mumbling, "you idiot."

You held back the urge to laugh as you smiled brightly at him before finishing off the song. As the song came to an end, you softly whispered into the mic, "Hey, did you know I like you?"

Tsukishima glanced at you, but the moment his eyes met yours, his expression softened and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against yours, and mumbled, "I like you too, [F/N]."  



End file.
